


New Beginnings and Old Ends

by Waddipp



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Child Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddipp/pseuds/Waddipp
Summary: How does life reach its end? Is it when you've taken your final breath or when you hold your child's cold hand? Is it when your old ways end and you're forced to create something new? I don't have the answer, but I have an end. For if there isn’t an end there can never be a beginning.





	New Beginnings and Old Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two characters my boyfriend and I made while we played Skyrim together. I don't know I'll often I'll update as this is mostly a project for myself.

How does life reach its end? Is it when you've taken your final breath or when you hold your child's cold hand? Is it when your old ways end and you're forced to create something new? I don't have the answer, but I have an end. For if there isn’t an end there can never be a beginning.

We won't start at the beginning of my story. There's nothing interesting about an inn owners only daughter. A young girl who had nothing to do but what she was told. Eventually forced to marry a man they didn't hate but certainly didn't love. One day giving birth to two beautiful children whose eyes shown bright and brought life to a mother who had never felt such joy. Raising them until they're nearly grown; only to see them cut down and burned. Blood pooling around them while their dead eyes look up at the one who's supposed to protect them. The one who failed them. The one who ran as fast as they could to escape the horrors they witnessed.

No, there is nothing interesting about my beginning.

In a way I see that as my first end. That is where Neshaa the innkeeper died and Neshaa the survivor was born. Most people are born in a home, swaddled in cloth, held in their mother's arms. I was on my knees in the dirt, hands bound behind my back and blood on my lips.

“My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?”

There was a loud wet sound and I flinched at the noise. I didn't dare look up in fear of seeing the lone head of the Nord who just walked up to the executioner. People yelled behind me; some of them for, others against the execution. I was panicked. I didn't know it was my turn until an imperial grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me to my feet. I took maybe two steps before the world shook.

A roar, louder than anything I had ever heard sounded throughout area. It echoed off the mountains and almost seemed to shake the very ground I stood on. For a moment everyone was completely silent before I felt something sharp poke at my back.

“I said, next prisoner!” I glanced up and made eye contact with the imperial guard commanding the operation. She was firm looking but overall very average. Enough so that I would never truly be able to place here face again. A calmer voice spoke behind me as I felt that sharp poke again.

“To the block prisoner, nice and easy.” My body shook as I tried to step forward. Every movement I felt like I was about to collapse from exhaustion and fear. Finally my knees sink into the earth. My body fell forward  until I could feel the Nord’s blood stain my shirt. I stared down at the Nord's head which seemed to look back at me. The man's blue lifeless eyes transfixed my gaze. They were too familiar, too recent. I couldn't hear what was happening around me, I could only feel the dirt under my knees and the blood on my front when the world shook again.

Nothing can describe what it's like to feel a dragon's shout. You can describe what it sounds like. It's like thunder in your ears mixed with an old whisper of power. Feeling the shout is completely different. It shakes your very bones until it feels like they're going to pop out. You feel bruised and sore even after it's gone. It's something that made me wish I had been the Nord in front of me.

I tople over. Rocks and stone start falling all around me. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breath. It wasn't until a small hand gripped my shoulder that I even opened my eyes.

“Come on! This is our chance to get away!” The person's voice was soft but firm. Something about it pulled me back to the present and I looked at them while they pulled me away from the rubble.

A khajiit with fur as dark as the night. Her eyes were bright and alert. There was plenty of fear there but nothing like what I felt in my heart. Their cloths where rags just like mine. Maybe it was her grip on my arm, or the way she spoke to me but from that moment I just knew…

This was the start of my beginning.


End file.
